


Eye Spy

by Krimmro



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Blood and Violence, Guns, M/M, Minor Character Death, Near Death Experiences, Secret Identity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krimmro/pseuds/Krimmro
Summary: Hyungwon saw the clench in Kihyun’s jaw as well as the shimmer of unfallen tears. “Ki...?”“I’m sorry, Hyungwon.” Kihyun croaked out, voice breaking and the hand holding the pistol trembled. “If I don’t, they will.”
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Eye Spy

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to my beta reader, and best friends for helping me finish what I started 4 years ago. 
> 
> Please note the tags as there can be triggers. Head with caution and enjoy~

The night was silent. The clouds played with the moon, hiding the brilliant glow behind their shroud. Shadows move in the dark, eerie and dauntless. A figure concealed in black blended with the setting as they scurried along the building's brick wall. He's as silent as the calm summer air and as agile as a snake's fatal strike. Hidden behind a corner of the wall, breath silent, unfluctuating. A pistol rested against his chest, loaded and ready to shoot at the pull of the trigger. His head is turned to the right, analyzing his next move and how to approach it.

His breath stops, his eyes close, allowing all senses to be focused on his hearing. Listening, taking in the nearby chirp of a small bird, a faint bark of a dog, a single car horn a football field away, and small rocks being shifted under weight as if someone was stepping on them.  
The figure didn’t move aside from the left of his lip curling. He cannot be fooled so easily. 

The figure sucked in a breath and somersaulted across the gap between either building beside him and rolled in a crouched position. His arms outstretched, pointing the gun towards the tree he had heard the noise emit. A dead giveaway. And as he exhaled he pulled the trigger. The bullet glided through the air and crashed into a button hiding in the bark of a tree, and it pushed inwards. 

Suddenly, the scenery began to change. The night sky faded out, the roads and buildings vanished into a giant room of titanium. Lines appeared where various structures and objects had been placed and disappeared completely revealing the dark giant round room further. It was all virtual.  
A loud female robotic voice boomed over speakers. "Simulation Complete."

"Every damn time, Hyungwon. You always find the target before me." A voice whined from ahead of the man dressed in black. "No wonder you're Starship’s finest agent."

The figure stood up, smirking forward and put his gun back into its holster around his chest. "This was a walk in the park." He stated smugly. "Don't worry, Jooheon. Just keep practising and you'll be as fast as me one day." The taller suggested and slung an arm around his colleague’s shoulders.

Jooheon pouted as his shoulders were weighed down by Hyungwon’s arm. "How did you know where it was? The button." The younger questioned as the duo made their way to the double doors around the circular room behind them.

Hyungwon turned his head to Jooheon, taking in his dark brown hair, sharp jawline and wobbly lip. "The bird." He replied. "Chickadees don't live in Korea."

Jooheon ogled the well trained agent in fascination. "You're so cool."

With a cocky smirk, Hyungwon looked ahead. "I know."

As the double doors opened automatically for the agents, it led them into a hallway of bustling spies of Starship. The hall was long and shone a metallic blue, accompanied by rows of lights along the wall. Hyungwon and Jooheon walked a few minutes and turned left into a large office full of agents. People tapped away at computers, chattering in various languages into headphones and microphones which Hyungwon identified only 5 from the many languages he knew and the desks were placed in rows of five. Jooheon plopped down in his chair with a huff, and bent over his own desk with papers scattered about the wooden top.

Hyungwon pulled his suit jacket off his arms and laid it against his computer chair and sat down with a groan. He reached forward to grab his earpiece and leaned back to set his feet on the corner of the desk. He admired his Ferragamo Wingtip Oxford Black shoes, and tapped the pair together, enticing a click from the impact. He couldn't afford these on his own of course. They were given to him by his company, and didn't look as dangerous as they were.

"How's training going?"

The relaxed man turned his head to look at his neighbour, Minhyuk. "Good, he's still slacking though." He mumbled his reply and got a sudden swat on the head from behind.

"I'm right here, asshat." Jooheon scowled.

Hyungwon chuckled, "He's progressing." The lanky man added.

"Better you than me." Minhyuk said, brushing his bangs dramatically from his eyes. "Oh by the way, your "wife"-" he air quoted, "-is on line two for you." He informed Hyungwon as the taller male instantly sat up to press the blinking button on his office phone whilst fumbling to get his earpiece in. "Wants to know when you'll be home."

"Hey baby." A smooth voice came from Hyungwon’s vocals as he spoke into his Bluetooth. Minhyuk and Jooheon pretended not to listen in on his conversation.

"Hi handsome, when are you coming home?" 

Hyungwon lifted his wrist to check the time on his Rolex watch. "Uh..." He read the hands nestled at 6:30pm. "About an hour, maybe less. Why, miss me?"

A chuckle was heard from the other end. "Mm you know I do. I was just wondering how long you'd be because I want to start supper and have it ready by the time you get your sexy ass home."

"Heh, yeah I'll be home soon. Okay? I have a few more things to finish up here..." Hyungwon ran his fingers through his brushed back black hair.

A sigh. "Alright, babe. I'll see you then... I love you."

"I love you too." Hyungwon said sweetly before he hung up, which made Jooheon point a finger into his open mouth with a face that read 'gag me'.

"When are you going to propose, already?" Minhyuk asked, leaning his elbow on his clean desk to support his head. "You've been dating what... three years now? I'm surprised you two aren't tied by vows now the way you drool over one another."

Hyungwon stretched his arms above his head, "Mm next weekend is our three year anniversary and I'm going to ask then." He replied casually and collected his papers on his desk. He bent over to retrieve his briefcase and file the papers inside.

Minhyuk clapped his hands together, "Awe Wonnie! You're actually proposing?! I'm so happy for you! Oh next, you'll plan a family, get a dog, move to the countryside where you'll watch your kids grow, and you'll become old and wrinkly and live happily ever after listening to Carrie Underwood and sipping on camomile tea on your porch till the sun goes down." The blond explained the scene in his head, overly happy about his vision. "Just the two of you." 

The taller man sat up, his face blank except for the lifted eyebrow. "What the fuck have you been smoking." It wasn't a question. It was more of a statement.

"A guy can dream a happy ending for his best friend, no?" Minhyuk shrugged his shoulders with a small smile. "Right?"

Hyungwon stood up and slipped his coat over his black turtleneck sweater and gun holster. "Yeah, you might want to keep your visions to yourself." He insisted with a smart ass smile and walked away.

Jooheon chuckled at his superiors until he met Minhyuk’s half glaring, half pouting face.

\--

Hyungwon pulled into the driveway of his two story home and parked his silver car. He turned the keys in the ignition, turning the vehicle off then checked the time and showed he was early. His lip lifted into a smile as he removed his jacket and slid the gun and holster off his body and hid them in a hidden section within his glove compartment. Hyungwon gathered his briefcase and jacket before getting out of the car and locked it. He strode towards the door and heard music play, accompanied by a beautiful singing voice. With a gentle smile, he opened the door and closed it behind him after he was inside. The case was set by the closet and his coat was hung up before he untied his shoes and set them in the closet. He heard the song Heart Attack featuring Owl Eyes, the Snakehips Remix echo through the house... again. He almost knew this entire song by heart as it was played quite frequently. Hyungwon walked past the dining room and into the kitchen where he saw the singer, busying himself around then kitchen.

The lanky man stopped abruptly to admire the shape and appearance of this man. Even if he was only staring at the man's back, he bit his lip, looking at the shimmering but faded silver-grey hair on top the man’s head and down the curve of his back in that tight black shirt, and those skinny jeans. They outlined his perfect ass and thick thighs in ways Hyungwon never knew possible. An evil smirk splayed across his lips as he strode silently towards the singing man and slipped his arms around his waist from behind. The man gasped, jerking in Hyungwon’s hold, obviously startled.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for my sexy and beautiful boyfriend. Have you seen him?" Hyungwon questioned as he loosened his hold around the shorter male for him to turn in his arms.

"Shit babe... You scared the hell out of me."

Hyungwon leaned down to press his lips against the others and smiled when he felt soft lips push against his. He broke after a moment and wiggled his hips. "Hi Kihyun."

Kihyun sighed, "You're early." He stated whilst his arms reached up and curled around Hyungwon’s shoulders.

"I wanted to surprise you." The dark haired male answered before stealing another kiss. That kiss turned into another, then another and before he knew it he had Kihyun’s lower back pressed into the island counter.

Between heavy breaths as their lips connected over and over again, Kihyun managed to speak in a dazed and husky tone. "Babe... Baby wait... the food." He could feel the fervour in Hyungwon’s kisses against his jaw and neck.

Hyungwon’s groin paused mid grind against his boyfriend and just now noticed the tight, empty gnaw of hunger. "Right," he stepped back, attempting to calm his raging hormones. "But after we eat, you're all mine."

\--

True to his words, Hyungwon and Kihyun had wandered to their bedroom, leaving their wine glasses and empty plates and silverware sitting on the table, forgotten. The entire meal was spent in a charade of sexual innuendos, suggestive words and obvious flirting between the love birds.

Their clothing had been shed, leaving a trail of socks, pants, shirts and boxers decorating the hardwood floor.

Hyungwon had Kihyun pressed into their bed, his lips pampering the smooth skin in soft kisses of love. His manhood buried inside Kihyun’s ass, giving slow and passionate thrusts in and out.

On the bed, Kihyun writhed in pleasure. For stability, his arms coiled around Hyungwon’s neck, fisting and pulling at his boyfriends black hair. His lithe body welcomed his lover, panting from the delicious stretch of Hyungwon’s dick gliding in and out as they made love.

Hyungwon grunted at the nails scratching lightly at his scalp. He needed to sate the lust inside him. Needed to feed the ardent gluttony that ate away at every sense but love. Dribbles of sweat appeared along Hyungwon’s forehead and jawline. Fuelled by Kihyun’s delectable moans, Hyungwon detached his lips from his boyfriends neck and grasped his partner's glorious hips to buck his own hips faster.

A surprised but blissful Kihyun mewled delightfully at the new pace. Each strong thrust fed his near climax, and then he grasped his hard on into his hand, voice moaning rhythmically into the air. He worked his hand with Hyungwon’s sharp grinds to help himself approach release.

Hyungwon’s eyes locked with the movement of his boyfriend’s hand pleasing himself. He groaned longingly, pistoning his hips to assist both their needs.

"Ah H-Hyungwon..." Kihyun arched his back, his abs sheen with a coat of perspiration as he too ground his pelvis. "Baby I'm there-"

The lanky male nodded, understanding his lover's words. "Cum for me, love." He said, taking Kihyun’s tangled hand from his head to hold it lovingly.

Watching Kihyun climax was the most beautiful thing to witness, take it from Hyungwon. The elder gave a high pitched whine as his abdomen was decorated in white. In reaction, his body tensed and tightened, bringing Hyungwon over the edge as well.

He pulled out with a moan and watched himself shoot his cum across Kihyun’s body, mixing their seed together.

Kihyun intertwined their fingers as he reached over for a tissue. He felt Hyungwon fall beside him, worn out in the most euphoric way. After cleaning, Kihyun smiled at his boyfriend adoringly.

Hyungwon filled the gap between them, kissing Kihyun once, twice, three, now ten times which made the lighter haired male giggle in happiness.

"Goodnight, love." Kihyun whispered and snuggled his tall boyfriend, awaiting sleep.

"Night Ki." Hyungwon replied in a hushed tone as sleep came to both content men.

\--

The next morning, Hyungwon awoke at 7am sharp to ready himself for work. He turned over and sat up to flick his alarm off with an audible groggy groan, managing to stir his sleeping boyfriend who snuggled into his side. Kihyun slid his arm over Hyungwon’s waist, cuddling his beloved's abdomen to keep warm. Hyungwon smiled warmly, adoring the feeling of love and affection coursing through him. But the moment couldn't last since they both needed to get up and ready themselves for work. "Ki baby." The younger called soothingly, his hand rubbing Kihyun’s back gently. "Baby."

Kihyun’s eyes fluttered open and he cocked his head to look up at Hyungwon in the eyes. "Hmm?" He hummed in sleepiness with bed hair.

"Up time."

The elder whined, closing his eyes again and curled further into the warmth of his boyfriends naked body. "Mmmnnnnoooooooo." Kihyun turned his head into Hyungwon’s hip to hide away from the world and sleep longer.

Hyungwon chuckled, "Yessssss." He argued cutely, reaching down to grip under Kihyun’s arm, grabbing at his waist. The shorter man recoiled at the big hands on his body. "Yes work time."

"Noooo ah Hyung-" Kihyun tried his best to hide his laughter, but Hyungwon knew where he was most ticklish. "No, no, no..." He whined again, turning over to face the other side of the bed where his boyfriend wasn't.

"Yes yes yes. We gotta go. We got responsibilities and stuff." Hyungwon rolled over with Kihyun, tangling themselves in the white duvet. His fingers wiggled further up against the elders torso to tickle his boyfriend as they continued to roll on their queen sized bed.

Kihyun proceeded to protest with 'no's' and 'yes'' passed back and forth. Till the couple reached the edge of the bed and with a squeal from Kihyun, they rolled off onto the floor with a thump, pulling the blankets with them. Kihyun burst out laughing, having landed on top of his lanky boyfriend. His mornings were far from boring with Hyungwon. His lover made him feel like he was fifteen instead of twenty-five.

"Did you know that laughing is a panic response when someone tickles you? That's why it's harder to tickle yourself since your body doesn't sense any real danger." Hyungwon stated as he looked up at Kihyun who smirked.

"That so? You're so smart, sensei." The light haired male exclaimed, gasping when Hyungwon decided to tickle him again.

After their antics and a quick good morning kisses, they both decided to be productive and get ready for work.  
Following a quick shower, Hyungwon dried and combed his hair back and dressed in a light blue button up dress shirt with black dress pants and his usual watch.

The faint smell of breakfast made him smile and the aroma was all he needed to know where Kihyun wandered off to. As he fixed his watch on his wrist he walked out of their bedroom and noticed the bed had been made. Kihyun was the best boyfriend. "Hey baby," Hyungwon called as he descended down the stairs and into the sitting room. "I have next Saturday off, so what if I booked a table at The Royal Heart, would you be free?"

Silence.

"Babe?" Hyungwon called out, inching into the kitchen with his watch fastened. He peeked inside to see his beloved nowhere in sight. "Ki?!" He shouted loud enough for his voice to echo through the house. "Kihyun?!"

Nothing.

Hyungwon frowned and hurried to the stove to turn the burners off so the eggs and sausage don't burn or alert the fire alarm. Hyungwon huffed and turned only to bump into Kihyun. They both gasped in surprise.

"Hyungwon, honey, what are you doing?" The elder asked as he walked past his boyfriend to pour him a cup of coffee.

Hyungwon blinked in confusion. "I... You-" he tilted his head. "I tried calling you... Where were you?" Now that he noticed, Kihyun had been too quiet. He should have been able to hear his footsteps or his breath, something to make Hyungwon aware of his presence.

Kihyun set the coffee mug down to pour the steaming coffee into the cup. "I was in the bathroom." He replied nonchalantly and added creamer and sugar into the cup before stirring the contents together. "Hurry and eat babe or we'll both be late." He insisted with a smile and handed the cup to Hyungwon with a quick kiss on the cheek then fetched plates and forks for them for breakfast with his tall lover’s eyes staring at his back.

\--

"I'm not kidding. I almost had a heart attack. He was so quiet... I should have been able to detect even a creak in the floorboards but nada. Zip. Zero. Zilch." Hyungwon jabbered on about his morning to Minhyuk at work, clearly baffled by such a simple thing.

Minhyuk shrugged at his coworkers' words, still half asleep since it was only 8:30 in the morning. "Maybe your floors are so perfect that they don't creak?" His half assed suggestion earned him a look of disapproval from his friend. "What?"

"Min I'm serious..."

The blond lifted his hands up, "Hey, maybe he was occupied with something. Those bathroom meetings can be pretty messy."

"Oh my god, why do I even bother with you?" Hyungwon sighed and slapped his hands against his face in annoyance.

Minhyuk chuckled, "Cause you love me." He sang happily. "Kihyun’s harmless, Won. He works at a floral shop... he wouldn't hurt a fly." He stated in a more serious manner before looking back at his computer screen and began moving his fingers to each key with precision.

Feeling a little distracted, all Hyungwon said was a barely audible "Yeah." Since the morning, he couldn't shake or deny his instincts. His heightened senses never failed him unless his enemy was just as well trained as he was. Kihyun was usually so loud, whether with singing, music, or talking Hyungwon’s ear off. Previously, only a few spies from the same precinct were able to get the jump on him. Was he losing his touch? Maybe taking a few training rounds in the simulator would help.

"Hyungwon!"

Brought out of his daze, Hyungwon lifted his head to see his supervisor addressing him with a serious face and a clipboard of papers in his hand heading for him; his hair short and gelled up at the front, wearing black suit pants with a clean, pressed, button up grey shirt.

"Hyunwoo, a good morning to you too." Hyungwon greeted to make a point of his superiors lack of politeness. The man waved him off and handed him the clipboard.

"No time for chit-chat. You have a new mission."

Hyungwon grasped the board into his hands and inspected the picture of a man and a description besides his photo. The man in the photo looked menacing. Hyungwon’s photographic memory would later help him remember this man's face. He then averted his gaze to the description of the Chinese man, taking in the information as he read.

Hyunwoo leaned against Hyungwon’s desk, using his arm to hold himself up. "We suspect he's a spy, working for the Chinese government. You are to find him, question him and eliminate him by any means necessary."

After successfully taking in every detail, Hyungwon set the board down on his desk. "He was last seen in China. Is that where I am going?"

His superior nodded his head, "Yes. You have a 10am flight to Beijing." He informed Hyungwon. Upon hearing what he needed, Hyungwon arose from his desk and collected his things. "Also, I heard you're going to propose to Kihyun next weekend."

Hyungwon swung his coat over his shoulder and grinned, "Thought there was no time for chit-chat." Hyunwoo smiled impishly and waved his agent off.

"Have fun at your business meeting. And if you receive any important information, you are to inform us at once."

Hyungwon nodded, "On it." He said and slid his hand over Minhyuk’s shoulder. "Don't miss me too much." He teased and slid his phone out from his pocket, went to recent calls and clicked on a company’s name. Thanks to the advanced cellphone booster from the company, the phone was able to pick up a signal even from underground and Hyungwon listened as the line rang twice before it was answered by a beautiful voice. "Petal Wings Flower Shop, Kihyun speaking."

An instant smile spread over Hyungwon’s lips as he heard his boyfriends voice while he made his way out of the office. "Yes, I'd like a bouquet of you, complimented with a few stems of sexy and beautiful, tied together with a bow of me."

Kihyun hummed a chuckle, and Hyungwon could practically see the smile from here. "You're such a charmer, Wonnie."

"But I'm your charmer." Hyungwon flirted into the speaker, not caring who heard or who saw.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

The younger stepped into the elevator, preparing to go 15 floors up. "Can't I just call the only love of my life just to hear his sweet voice?" He asked as the elevator doors closed and he was left alone in a metal box for another few minutes.

Kihyun snickered into the mic, "God I love you..." He sighed lovingly. "But you never call this early, what’s up?"

"Well... I have a business meeting in China in a few hours. I don't know when I'll be home so don't wait up for me." The agent said, waiting for Kihyun to verbalize his disappointment.

"Oh! Okay. Hoseok and Changkyun invited me to hang out tonight anyway. When do you fly out?" He questioned.

The agent breathed out, "Uh... I take off at 10. Do you want me to swing by and give you a proper goodbye smooch?"

"Please?" Kihyun begged and Hyungwon could almost see the pout and quivering lip.

"I will, honey. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

Kihyun smacked his lips and blew into the phone, gesturing a flying kiss into the other line. "I'll be waiting."

Once Hyungwon hung up, the elevator doors opened into the lobby of an actual office building. The man walked out, acting natural as he strode out of the building with his coat on and his briefcase held on his strong hand. He exited the building and towards his car which was out front and waiting for him. The Starship agency was an underground structure hidden beneath the 63 Building of Seoul, Korea; and no one knew the wiser. In fact, not many agents knew about Starship’s whereabouts, since the agency was top secret and Hyungwon had been working and training in for 13 years of his life. His future fiancé didn't even know Hyungwon was a spy, a trained killer and expert in retrieving valuable information, a skilled assassin who carried out orders loyally. Kihyun believed he was just an ordinary, wealthy business worker who sat in a chair all day talking about budgets and partook in distastefully boring meetings. The agents keep their true identities a secret. 

After he slid into his car and drove to meet his boyfriend for a kiss and goodbye, Hyungwon gazed at Kihyun who waved cutely at him from the shop doors. The floral shop was connected to a larger building behind that the agent knew as an American book store which Hyungwon frequented. The two love birds shared a brief few minutes of kisses and sweet words before Hyungwon drove off to a small airport outside the city. The small aircraft flew Hyungwon to his destination in China. With a duffle bag of clean clothes and bathroom amenities, Hyungwon was set for carrying out his mission. As he landed, he informed Hyunwoo he arrived and was given further instructions on where to go. The agent was focused and determined.

\--

"Any words to share with me or will I have to beat it out of you?" Hyungwon questioned the hostage, his Chinese harsh and serious. His target had been captured and was bound to a chair in the basement of an old and run down bath house. Hyungwon didn't care if it was cliché or not because places like this were handy in these types of situations. The spy had followed his target and intercepted him while he had his guard down; taking him against his will, knocking him out. And here they were: the man's face was bruised, a bleeding nose and swollen eye gave the impression he did indeed receive a beating already.

The man in front of him remained silent.

Hyungwon pulled his black leather glove tighter against his fingers. "No?" His eyebrows lifted and he slid a pocket knife from the confines of his pocket and flipped the blade open. "What if I cut off one of your fingers hm?" He crouched in front of the perpetrator, dragging the sharp blade down the hostages cheek, breaking the skin and watched as blood trickled down his flesh. "Too predictable right? Yeah I think so too... So maybe I'll cut off a testicle." He smirked, and slid the dull end of the blade to the man's crotch where he pointed the sharp edge of the knife. The man gasped and trembled in fear. "Willing to talk then?" He asked.

The man nodded, but kept his hateful glare at Hyungwon."Y-Yeah just, watch the blade!" He exclaimed with a shout. "Watch it!"

Feeling smug and empowered, the agent kept the tip of the dagger pointed at his enemy's groin. "Then spill." His voice slick in gallant mischievousness. He observed the way his perp was squirming from between his legs, perspiration collected on his wrinkly forehead.

Just as the man opened his mouth, Hyungwon heard a familiar noise emit from behind him. On instinct the spy bolted, rolling away just in time to dodge a bullet that avoided him by mere millimetres. Hyungwon whipped his gun out from its sheath and turned while he pointed his weapon before him. Fifteen feet away from him, the agent saw a stranger who was aiming a pistol in his direction. His outfit was dark, black attire and the figure's hood and black mask shadowed his facial features.

The figure directed the gun at Hyungwon but a moment after, the mystery person stepped back as if something startled them. Their arm visibly trembled and dropped back into the shadow beyond the door frame.

Hyungwon stared, eyes glued and narrowed towards the stranger. Was this person a threat? Was this an assassination attempt on him? By the way the stranger had been holding the gun, they were trained and knew what they were doing. Hyungwon was on full alert.

Suddenly the stranger took off, their footsteps echoing in the empty building.

As Hyungwon rose to his feet, his eyes fell on the now dead Chinese man and he cursed under his breath. The agent inhaled and ran after the mysterious person, following the tap of their shoes against the old, rickety, wooden floors and stairs. Thanks to spectacular genes, Hyungwon’s long legs carried him faster and farther. He turned a corner in time to see the stranger dashing down the hall. Hyungwon didn't hesitate to point his gun and pulled the trigger, watching the bullet flit through the air and down the hall. The bullet nicked the stranger's right shoulder but they kept running and leapt out the window. The agent raced down the hall, prepared to chase after the hooded figure but below were pedestrians; people of China bustled about with their lives. Hyungwon’s eyes darted around the streets below, it was easily a ten foot drop into people. But the mysterious figure was gone. Vanished. The lanky man huffed out a frustrated breath as he raised his arm and pressed into the earpiece nestled in his left ear. "Hyunwoo, we've got a problem."

\--

"I didn't see their face but they weren't just any civilian." Hyungwon informed his superior, watching the older man pace back and forth from behind the desk in his office. "I didn't know there was someone there until they cocked their gun."

Hyunwoo stopped his swift pacing and his shoulders lifted with the hearty breath he pushed out of his nostril. His head turned to Hyungwon but his brown eyes hovered towards the floor. "This person... you said they seemed a bit, what was it, startled when you turned to them?" Their eyes met then.

Hyungwon held the gaze and nodded, "Yeah, their demeanour faltered. Their hood shrouded any facial features. Everything is a mystery." The agent alleged calmly. "Though they were trained. Amateurs don't hold guns like that so this stranger did have an idea of what they were doing."

Hyunwoo turned his body in Hyungwon’s direction. "That still doesn't tell us anything about their motives or who they were." He issued, settling his hands palm down against his desk. "Are you absolutely sure there was nothing revealed?"

The black haired male affirmed with a nod. "I didn't see anything. Their ethnicity, race, gender, every damn freckle and hair was covered. All I know is that they held their gun in their left hand, which I’m guessing that is their dominant hand." 

The brunet scoffed with frustration and took a seat on his chair. He held his hands together in front of them and looked at a few papers on his desk before saying anything else. "I'll issue a statement to the higher ups about this and they'll probably post a warning about it for the company to keep an eye out for them. This person of mystery doesn't appear to be dangerous. If they wanted you dead, they would have put up a fight. Yet seeing as how they ran away, they probably either had their own mission or didn't want to be discovered." The elder faced his computer, hands raised and nimble fingers quick to type each key. "For now Hyungwon, this person knows your face but not your identity and we are not certain if they'll expose you. Without facial recognition, there’s no telling who this person is. Best to keep low for a while and keep training Jooheon until we can clear this up."

A disgruntled groan left Hyungwon’s vocals but he knew this was the only choice and that his boss knew what he was doing. Hyungwon would just have to lie low. For now.

\--

Upon arriving home, Hyungwon sauntered into the two story abode with a tired yawn. Ten hours ago he was in China, eight hours ago he was stalking his victim, seven hours ago he had him bound to a chair, unconscious, and then dead. Five hours ago he was on a plane back to Korea, two hours ago he was in Hyunwoo’s office and now, 10 pm he was home. Finally. He hung his coat up in the closet by the door, the house quiet and dark all but the hallway light left on for him. Kihyun always left it on when he knew his boyfriend would be late getting home.

The younger male slid off his shoes and scratched the back of his head, weary from his long day. He turned the lights off in the hallways and strode up the stairs, not needing light to see. His senses and knowledge of walking up the steps after years was embedded in his mind. Along with the skills of being trained to perform in the dark. Coming to the top, he noticed their bedroom lamp casting light from the crack under the slightly ajar wooden door. Hyungwon concluded his lover was still up but as he pressed the door open his eyes fell on the sleeping form nestled in bed. A smile found his way to Hyungwon’s lips as he silently tiptoed into the room. After undressing as quietly as possible, the lanky male stepped into his pyjama pants. He grabbed a handful of blankets and pulled them up, essentially startling his boyfriend awake.

The sleepy male rolled over onto his back, knuckle rubbing his closed eyelid. "Mm Won?" He uttered, voice riddled in sleepiness.

Seeing Kihyun in this state always made Hyungwon’s heart pulse in love. "Sorry baby, I didn't mean to wake you." He replied in a soft voice, kneeling on the mattress making it dip.

Kihyun lazily smiled as his body rolled to the side. "Mm it's fine," he murmured, hands pressed together under his cheek against the soft pillow.

Hyungwon’s peripherals caught something as he bent over to kiss Kihyun and he immediately looked to his boyfriends arm to find a horizontal scratch along his shoulder, marring perfect skin. He inhaled in surprise, "Ki, baby what happened to your arm?" He asked in alarm. 

The elder blinked and glanced towards his shoulder. "Oh," he closed his eyes and relaxed against the bed once more. "Some ass on the street nicked me with his protesting sign today." He voiced nonchalantly. "No biggie. Hoseok cocked him one right in the head for it, so it's okay."

With an unsure look, Hyungwon laid on his back on the bed, hoisting the blankets up to his waist. "If you say so..." he uttered. 

"Mhm. How was China?" Kihyun quipped as he draped an arm over his lover's chest and cuddled up to the taller male.

"Overpopulated, hot, busy... all right I suppose." The black haired male sighed out, glancing down at his boyfriend's wounded shoulder. "Seriously though, that looks bad babe. Does it hurt? Do you want me to rub ointment on it? Bandaids?"

A sputtered laugh sung harmoniously from Kihyun’s throat. "Hyungwon I'm fine, really. I already put stuff on it and I will in the morning. But-"

Hyungwon felt lips pepper kisses along his jaw, earning the receiver a small, appraised hum.

"You didn't kiss me hello yet." Kihyun whispered as he leaned back.

With no time wasted, Hyungwon instantly puckered his lips and was rewarded with Kihyun’s lips on his own. "Hello." The younger quirked lightly.

Kihyun smiled widely and lowered his head to rest on his beloved boyfriends chest. His brown hair tickling Hyungwon’s skin. "Doofus."

"But I'm your doofus." Hyungwon countered as he rested an arm against Kihyun’s back so his hand could rest on his lover's waist. "Hey, wanna go to The Royal Heart next Saturday for our three year anniversary?" He asked.

There was a pause before Kihyun made any noise. "Mm sounds nice." He uttered softly, “... gotta check... sch-“ and his words faded.

Hyungwon could tell by his voice that Kihyun was more asleep than awake. With another yawn, he reached over and curled his fingers around the chain of the lamp and pulled the string. The light flicked off, darkening the large room; Hyungwon closed his eyes and Kihyun’s hand found his and thankfully sleep found its way to the worn out couple in moments.

\--

That following Monday had Hyungwon sitting on his chair at his desk, elbows propped up against the cherry wood in the office, drowning out the noise of chattering and keyboards being tapped, his coffee long gone cold. Something was gnawing at the back of his mind... something that involved Kihyun and the mystery man from last weeks mission in China. It ate away at him, keeping him up at night after a cursed nightmare. As tired as he would be, the comparison of his boyfriend's cut and the bullet wound on the mystery being were so close to the same position. It couldn't just be mere coincidence.

But could it?

No it had to be a coincidence.  
It had to be.

But could it?

Since then Hyungwon hadn't been on a single mission as he was chained to his desk doing paperwork, translating chatter and helping to train Jooheon.

Three days in and he was utterly bored of sitting around all day. Hyungwon mumbled to himself that he was a spy, not a secretary. He needed to be out in the field or his thoughts would drive him crazy. He needed a distraction.

“Oh, Hyungwon! Did you pick out an outfit for this weekend’s events?” Minhyuk asked, leaning back in his computer chair with his arms stretched up.

Hearing the question made Hyungwon whirl around with a wide smile. “The ring is already in the chest pocket.” He declared proudly.

“Yeah? What if Kihyun finds it?” The blond questioned curiously as his arms dropped down at his sides. “Just by accident.”

A raspberry blew from Hyungwon’s lips. “Kihyun hardly does laundry. Plus it’s clean and hanging up in my closet. He doesn’t go in there.”

At this, Minhyuk quirked a brow. “While you’re not around anyway.”

Hyungwon clicked his tongue, “Like I said-“ he deemed whilst turning back to his computer. “-he doesn’t go in there, let alone check all the pockets of every shirt and sweater and pants I have in there.”

“So. Are you nervous?” Jooheon quipped from the desk beside Hyungwon. “I know you two are practically married already, but like...”

Hyungwon leaned back in his chair, arms crossing as his right leg crossed over his left. “I guess I am. Thinking about it gives me goosebumps.”

Minhyuk balanced back on his own chair. “Hyungwon can kill and torture people with ease and sleep like a rock that night but he’s nervous about asking his boyfriend to marry him.” He teased lightly.

“Pft please. That just means he cares a lot for Kihyun. He wouldn’t be anxious if he wasn’t helplessly in love.” Jooheon explained, crumpling a blank piece of paper into the neatest ball he could and tossed it at Minhyuk who tipped backwards, startled, but caught himself by grabbing his desk so he wouldn’t fall. And Jooheon snickered into his palm.

Hyungwon rolled his eyes, “I work with children.” He uttered.

\--

Hyungwon swore his eyes would shrivel up in their sockets if he looked at another computer screen for a second. Much to his relief, it was Friday, and tomorrow was the most anticipated day in his life. He had received multiple “good luck’s” from his coworkers and snide, perverted comments from Jooheon and Minhyuk.

Dragging his feet to the front door, Hyungwon heaved a sigh. His back was sore from all the sitting, fingers numb from the continuous key tapping and clicking, mind fuzzy from the hours staring at a monitor, his ass... did he even have one anymore?

All he wanted to do was cuddle on the couch and watch a movie with Kihyun. Forget his unbearable need to go out and track down a mafia boss, kill a few criminals, or even travel. Anything to feel the rush of fieldwork. Being strapped to a chair all day was exhausting.

“Babe I’m home!” His voice rang through the home whilst he closed the front door and hung up his coat. The delectable aroma of cooking food from the kitchen wafted through their humble home.

“In here!” Kihyun called, voice sweeter than the smell in the air.

Hyungwon followed the aroma and voice to the kitchen where his beloved was stirring something in the pot on the stove. Seeing Kihyun, his angel, always lifted his spirits. “Hey,” he greeted and clung to the elders back, koala hugging his boyfriend.

Kihyun chuckled, “Hey. Long day?” He asked, adding seasonings from a small bottle into the concoction bubbling in the steel bowl, shaking the powder into the goop.

“So long. I’m tired and I missed you and I want to cuddle you and put on a movie but will probably fall asleep within the first five minutes.”

Kihyun hummed and turned down the heat on the burner. “Sounds like the perfect way to spend a Friday night.” He concluded enthusiastically.

“Especially if we are going to have a long day tomorrow.” Just thinking about spending more time with Kihyun was making Hyungwon’s stomach flutter with a hundred butterflies.

Kihyun sighed out, setting the spoon down in the plastic holder. “About that...” he started and turned in Hyungwon’s lax arms. Their eyes met and Hyungwon could see something in his boyfriend’s eyes that made him uncomfortable. “I have to work tomorrow. I had it booked off but Changkyun had a family emergency and had to drive down to Gwangju today so I said I would take his place. I’m sorry Won. I promise I’ll make it up to you after I’m done? I’ll meet you at the restaurant. I’ll bring my change of clothes with me so I don’t have to come home.”

Oh god, Hyungwon has the most considerate, thoughtful and kind boyfriend in the world. “That’s fine, of course. I can definitely meet you there, as early as I can since I don’t want them to give away our table. But yeah, that’s okay. As long as you’re all mine tomorrow night.” He winked, strong arms pressed to Kihyun’s hips and hands softly caressed the elders ass.

Kihyun’s face lit up and he smiled. “Good. It’s a date.”

\--

The dim lighting gave the restaurant a romantic ambiance, coupled with the soft murmur of conversation and the aroma of different foods set the mood just right. Hyungwon leaned back in the red velvet chair, the cushions supported him as he exhaled. The red wine in his glass sat half full, having only taken a few sips to help the nervousness bubbling in his chest; clad in a black suit jacket which held an important small box in the inside pocket. Around his wrist was a weaponized Rolex, diamond earrings that produced high frequency noises that would render any man disorientated, gun hidden in the opposite pocket from the ring and around his calf muscle was a row of knives. Of course he came armed, he always left the house with a form of protection. Ever since the encounter in China he had established a bit of paranoia and therefore the spy had to take extraordinary precautions. 

Hyunwoo assigned agents to keep a watchful eye on Hyungwon, just for the night while he and his boyfriend had their special evening. Being out in the open like this was risky, but Hyungwon made it clear he would risk his life for Kihyun. Nothing could keep him from tonight; no life-threatening, manipulating, gun firing event could stop him from dropping down on his knee with that diamond ring in hand. He wanted to spend his life with Kihyun and he only hoped Kihyun reciprocated.

Hyungwon brushed a stray piece of hair behind his ear, glancing at the time on his wrist as he took a small drink of wine.

6:58

Idly, his shoes tapped on the floor in tune with the jazz the live band was playing melodiously behind him. He glanced to his left, watching the couples on the floor dance and laugh, probably having the best time of their lives. Happy smiles radiated and made Hyungwon smile to himself. He turned his head back to the table and took another drink of wine, catching a motion in his peripheral vision. Slowly he descended the glass back down onto the table as his eyes caught sight of such beauty.

Kihyun thanked the waiter for assisting him with a slight bow before he hurried his walk over to Hyungwon. His dark brown hair was brushed back, lips stretching into a wide smile, his suit was decorated with articulate designs of dark blue and black. Long shimmering earrings bounced with his movements and those eyes had the slightest hint of makeup. His boyfriend was stunning. 

Hyungwon stood up, entranced by Kihyun more than ever. He met Kihyun with a hug, inhaling his woodsy cologne. “You look stunning.” He commented.

“Thank you, baby.” Kihyun leaned back, circling his arms around Hyungwon’s neck as they kissed. “You look... wow damn... did you step out of a magazine?”

The laugh that left Hyungwon’s mouth was one of amusement. “Maybe,” he cooed and stole another kiss. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Kihyun greeted back. They parted and each took a seat across from each other.

A shimmering glint appeared over Kihyun’s cheekbone, urging the black haired male to speak. “Are you wearing highlighter?” Hyungwon asked, crossing his legs with a lifted eyebrow.

Bashfully, Kihyun cupped his cheek. “I wanted to flare it up tonight.” A gorgeous blush tinted his cheeks under the fluorescent shine. “Do you like it?”

Hyungwon smiled and stretched his arm out across the table. “Beautiful. Aphrodite herself boils in envy.” He shamelessly flirted as his heart leapt when Kihyun’s hand met his. 

“Hm, charmer.”

A waiter came up to the table and took their orders, his friendly banter was but a facade in order to get paid, Hyungwon wasn’t dumb but he wasn’t an average businessman either. Faulty personalities were part of his line of work but tonight wasn’t the time to dwell on work. They were here to enjoy themselves. Hyungwon ordered their finest champagne and an appetizer dish to start. He knew Kihyun’s love for calamari despite his hate for fish.

“So how was work?” Hyungwon asked, caressing his thumb over Kihyun’s knuckle.

The brunet sighed out drolly. “There was a mix up with shipments which means someone in this city had our roses and... we had their um...” Kihyun leaned forward and hid his mouth with his free hand to whisper. “Sex toys.”

Hyungwon chuckled, “Did you steal any?” He questioned with interest, tone hushed.

“That’s for you to find out.” Kihyun deemed mischievously as he rested back, quite entertained but Hyungwon’s quick transition from smile to a pout. 

Their starter dish arrived and Kihyun didn’t hesitate to start dipping a small deep-fried squid ring into the dip. “Finally, fuck I’m so hungry.”

“Good. I like a man with a hearty appetite.” The flirtatious tone matched the wink Hyungwon passed to his boyfriend.

Their evening progressed smoothly, sharing the day's events while sipping on champagne. It was a night Hyungwon always dreamt of, perfect for proposing. The sun had long disappeared behind the horizon, the food was lavish, tasty to the palates. As the time grew near, Hyungwon felt nervousness surface again. Carefully he set his fork and knife on his empty plate and used the napkin to wipe his mouth before taking a large drink of champagne.

“Hey, Ki-“

Hyungwon stopped when a familiar tune broke the serene atmosphere and his boyfriend reached into his pocket, bringing out his ringing phone. “Sorry, honey. It’s the sex shop owner, again. I’ll be right back.” Kihyun stood up with a sympathetic look and gave Hyungwon a quick kiss and scurried away, answering the call before it attracted more annoyed looks from other customers who were trying to enjoy their evening out as well.

Hyungwon took this moment to relax, to calm his raging nerves. His supper lay finished, plate bare all except for a few crumbs and mind full of buzzing thoughts. Quickly he too grabbed his work phone from his pocket and pressed it to his ear. “How’s it looking boys?” He asked quietly.

“Clear for the most part.” Minhyuk replied. “There’s an odd amount of  
movement on the main floor. Too much for even this high end place. I’ll send someone to go have a look.”

Hyungwon looked around, spotting a few of their agents blending in with the crowd. Simple people attending fancy dinners. “Okay. Thanks.” An agent got up from his seat, fixed his suit jacket and wandered away casually. There was a brief moment of eye contact, which signified the severity of the mission within the agency. The eye contact broke, a quick understanding that all was okay or would be. For now.

“Did you ask him?”

“No, I was about to go off on this sweet tangent and his phone rang. Something about a mix up with shipments at the store today.” Hyungwon gave the waiter room to move around when he came back to collect their plates and moved the mouthpiece aside. “Can we have the dessert menu please? Thanks.” The man nodded and carried the used cutlery and dishes away. “I’d record myself but I know you could just hack into the security cameras here.”

Minhyuk laughed. “Nah. As much as my sappy heart wants to witness it, this is your night, dear Won. I’ll be nice and let you two have your privacy.”

“Thank you.” Hyungwon softly sang into the phone. “Oh- he’s coming back. Keep me posted.” And with that, he put his phone back into his pocket as Kihyun rounded the corner, approached their table and sat back down. “Hey I asked for a dessert menu, heard their lemon cheesecake was the absolute-“

Something felt off. Kihyun’s face looked troubled and his eyes were staring intensely at the placemat yet they were far away.

“Ki, babe is everything okay?” Hyungwon voiced with the utmost concern.

“Huh?” Kihyun glanced up suddenly and stared at Hyungwon. “Oh, sorry. Yeah I’m just... tired I guess.” He sounded unsure, giving away something else was occupying his mind.

Hyungwon’s hand closed the space between his and Kihyun’s, holding it gently. “Do you want to go home?”

There was a pause and Hyungwon figured Kihyun was thinking it over. If the brunet wanted to leave, then they would. He wouldn’t keep his beloved here if the day's events were catching up with him. Proposal or not, he could always ask at home too - less romantic but Kihyun deserved comfort.

However, the look on Kihyun’s face was unreadable. There was no happiness, weariness, nothing. It was void of any emotion and for a moment, it scared Hyungwon. He gazed into wide deep brown eyes, searching for something, anything that gave him the slightest hint as to what was going through Kihyun’s mind. As they held their gazes, eyes locked, Hyungwon swore Kihyun’s pupils moved, barely behind Hyungwon’s left shoulder. 

“I...” Kihyun mumbled, silent without a continuation of words.

The next move shocked Hyungwon, freezing the agent where he sat. Kihyun seemed to have snapped out of his daze and abruptly stood up, chair screeching against the floor. However, Hyungwon wasn’t looking at Kihyun. Instead, he was looking at the barrel of the pistol pointed directly at his head. 

Shouts and screams erupted from around the restaurant as people scattered at the sight of a gun. Panic sent people into a stupefied frenzy, pushing and swarming to get out, afraid to be harmed. The cowardice of men was appalling when it came to protecting another, it was nonexistent. Selfishness. Hyungwon paid the absence of customers no heed as he looked past the barrel, heart racing, and saw the clench in Kihyun’s jaw as well as the shimmer of unfallen tears. “Ki...?”

“I’m sorry, Hyungwon.” Kihyun croaked out, voice breaking and the hand holding the pistol trembled. “If I don’t, they will.” 

His own eyes filled with tears as Hyungwon stood up, watching the gun follow him. ‘They’? He swallowed thickly. What was he talking about? Hyungwon was scarcely aware of his fellow agents scattered around the room at their positions, arms extended and hands full of guns. Others stood as well, strangers that pointed their weapons towards dangerous persons.

A clash of agents.

Baffled, Hyungwon continued to stare at Kihyun, unable to fathom the fact his boyfriend, his beloved, the man he would risk everything for, was aiming a loaded gun at him. The spy breathed out. “It was you.” He said suddenly, taking notice of the gun in his boyfriend’s left hand. “The cloaked man in China.” But Kihyun was right handed yet the weapon was grasped firmly in his left. Had he been trained to use both, trained to be ambidextrous, like Hyungwon? A skill used to better blend in. 

Kihyun blinked, causing his tears to fall, streaking through his makeup. “Intel said the enemy found our inside man. I followed him. Under no circumstances was he to reveal anything so I shot him. Then I saw you and I... I didn’t want to hurt you.” His body visibly trembled. “I ran but they knew your face already. It was too late.”

Realization came forward like a frigid breath of cold air. The irony of them both working for rival agencies, being at the same place at the same time in a different country. And now this. “I shot at you...” Had his aim been more to the left he would have seriously injured his beloved.

“A lucky miss.” Kihyun corrected, his obvious struggle between right and wrong was stressing him out. Love or loyalty? Hyungwon or his agency? The brunet sniffed and wiped his nose with his sleeve. Visible heartache had never brought Hyungwon more grief.

Exhaling, Hyungwon held his hands up and stepped towards Kihyun who’s eyes widened in alarm.

“What are you doing?” Kihyun asked in surprise.

“You’re carrying out your orders right? Once my face was revealed, it was only a matter of time before I was found.” Hyungwon stopped walking a mere centimetre from Kihyun’s weapon. “I’m to be assasainated so they sent you to finish what you didn’t in China, unbeknownst to the fact me and you are together.” He offered his boyfriend a light smile. “I’m fine being taken out like this, getting to see your face at the end would make it worth it because by now... you know I’d die for you, Ki.”

Kihyun’s releaseed breath was shaky and more tears fell from his eyes. “Hyungwon...”

Hyungwon’s glossy eyes darted around Kihyun’s face, taking in every detail of his boyfriends adoring features. Everything he had planned for the evening was flowing perfectly, until now. Now brought him to destiny’s cruel plan. “I love you.” He whispered.

The room stayed still as if frozen, gunsmen ready to pull the trigger when their order was issued. Silence filled the air but Kihyun’s mind was swirling around like a wicked tornado. “I... I love you too, babe. So much.” He sniffed and gulped, rolling his shoulders back to keep his composure. He stepped closer, leaving just enough space between them for the lowered gun to shift to the side of Hyungwon’s waist. The pressure of the pistol against his ribcage didn’t match the clench in his chest. Kihyun’s free hand pressed to Hyungwon’s cheek, thumb stroking over the plush skin and fingers lightly ghosted under the earlobe. The emotions swimming in Kihyun’s beautiful eyes would be the perfect last sight.

And so, Hyungwon closed his eyes, waiting for death’s numbing embrace.

It was instant. Kihyun shoved Hyungwon against the table as he aimed behind the startled man and pulled the trigger. Hyungwon felt his heart jump in his chest the moment Kihyun had fired the gun and he jerked his head in time to see a man’s body fall to the ground. Kihyun didn’t waste time and he pushed the table onto its side, causing everything to fall and collide with the floor. Hyungwon took shelter behind the table and Kihyun followed, hopping over to use the thick wood as cover from the oncoming gunfire. Shots rang out around the restaurant, tables flipped, glass shattered, chairs splintered from being caught in crossfire.

Hyungwon curled, making himself smaller against the square table and looked at Kihyun, meeting those watery brown eyes. Kihyun didn’t shoot him and instead shot an ally agent lurking behind them. Relief and love made Hyungwon’s heart swell. Kihyun had chosen love. “Are you hurt?” He asked, searching for any blood or injury upon his beloved’s body.

“No. You?”

Shaking his head, Hyungwon dug into his pocket for his phone and pressed it to his ear. “Minhyuk, fucking send backup and get us out of here, now!” He didn’t wait for a reply and shoved his phone back into his pocket. He pulled out his own gun, turning away from Kihyun to peek around the corner of the table. Adrenaline flooded into Hyungwon’s system and he thought his heart would explode.

A single bullet flew by, missing his face but not without hot air grazing his ear. Swiftly he pulled back with a curse, calmed his pulse and nerves and remembered which direction the bullet had fired from. Hyungwon quickly kneeled up, firing at one of the enemy agents, watching his body fall limp. He targeted and shot unrecognizable faces, hearing Kihyun’s gun go off beside him. The metal in his hand warmed the more he fired, until the weapon clicked with emptiness. “Shit I’m out.” He announced as he crouched down.

“Me too.” Kihyun tossed his gun away to the side. “When’s that backup coming?”

Hyungwon removed his right earring from his lobe, “Any minute. Cover your ears, tight.” He twisted the diamond and tossed it out onto the dance floor. He pressed the heels of his hands to his ears, watching Kihyun copy him. A few seconds was all it took for the device to send out a high pitched ringing, rendering the enemies defenceless as they fell to their knees in pain, leaving their eardrums feeling like they just exploded. Luckily, it didn’t affect Hyungwon’s team who wore their earpieces, cancelling the devices ear-piercing frequency. “Head for the exit.” He urged once the ringing subsided. “Go go go!” Kihyun scurried to his feet, dashing towards the exit across the room.

The adrenaline was pumping through Hyungwon’s veins as he followed behind Kihyun. The fallen men and women from each side lay bleeding on the marble floor and those who weren’t dead or dying did all they could to cover Kihyun and Hyungwon from those who now sought to kill them. Empathy would have to wait.

Kihyun burst through the double doors that lead them to a hallway, already rushing to the back where the metal door to the outside world waited. Salvation.

A sudden gush of pain jolted Hyungwon’s body and he fell, skidding along the linoleum floor. Grunting, he turned onto his back, yanking the shock device off his neck and smashed it on the floor with his fist. He pulled a knife from the brace on his leg just as a man pushed through the swinging doors, menacing eyes locked on to Hyungwon laying on the floor. The man smirked triumphantly and pointed his gun at Hyungwon, about to pull the trigger when a knife flew into his eye socket. The man cried out in agony, stumbling as blood dripped down his face and onto the floor. His determination to kill was still apparent, mindlessly swinging his gun amidst his pain. Footing lost, he slipped on his own blood and cracked his skull on the edge of a metal cart. Blood pooled under his dying body.

Hyungwon rose to his feet, spotting Kihyun flipping a knife through the air and catching it’s handle. “That’s twice now.” He pointed out and Hyungwon grinned.

“Not bad, babe.” Hyungwon complimented, proud of his boyfriend’s skills in saving his ass. Kihyun had talents Hyungwon had no idea about, and if he was honest, it was incredibly sexy.

A shot rang throughout the hallway and Hyungwon watched in horror as Kihyun shouted whilst he dropped to his knees and clutched his waist, his knife clanging to the floor. A woman hiding in a room behind Kihyun cocked her gun, aiming it now at the back of Kihyun’s head. Kihyun had betrayed his company and now he was on their death list too.

Hyungwon’s eyes narrowed and his teeth grit in anger at the woman who made his beloved collapse. As much as he wanted to go to Kihyun, he had to dispose of this wretched woman first. “I’ll fucking kill you.” He spat hatefully and threw his knife at her, knowing she would deflect it which is why he directed his fist at her and pressed the sides of his watch, firing a small disc. As he predicted, the knife bounced off the armour on her arm with a click, leaving her no time to dodge the spinning disc that impaled her forehead. The blades were sharp enough to embed itself within her brain tissue and she slumped to the cold floor.

After she fell, Hyungwon picked up the gun the now dead man had been carrying and scoured the remaining rooms for any more surprise attacks. When he made sure they were clear, he turned to Kihyun’s hunched over form. “Kihyun!” Hyungwon called as he rushed to his boyfriends side. He stuck the gun into the waistband of his pants then pulled Kihyun’s jacket back to see the material of his shirt glisten with moisture. He was scared to look further, almost too scared to lift Kihyun’s shirt and see the damage. It pained him greatly. “Hey, let me see-“ he watched Kihyun’s red hands lift away, shaking as they rested on his lap.

With his own quivering hand, Hyungwon grasped the bloodied shirt and raised it while swallowing the lump in his throat. When the shirt was high enough, Hyungwon saw blood drip from the deep gash a few inches above his hip. A relieved breath passed his plump lips and he lowered the shirt back down, easing it through Kihyun’s aggrieved groan. “Just a flesh wound,” he said. Hyungwon pulled his jacket off and wrapped it around Kihyun’s rigid body, tying the sleeves tightly to stop the bleeding.

“Stings like a bitch.” Kihyun huffed out, wincing when he lifted his leg up with means to stand.

“Hey, let me help...” Hyungwon positioned himself next to Kihyun’s left side where he wasn’t bleeding, hip to hip and looped the brunet’s arm over his shoulder. “Easy does it.” He uttered, hand cupping high on Kihyun’s waist as they stood. Kihyun groaned out, hand pushing on his injury as they stood. Hyungwon slouched to be at a comfortable height for Kihyun. “Are you okay to walk?” He didn’t want to rush his boyfriend but they were still in the middle of the war between their agencies.

“M’fine. Let’s get the fuck out of here before anything else happens.” Kihyun mumbled, leaning into Hyungwon for support as he hobbled.

The doors behind them creaked as they were swung open. “Hyungwon!”

Slowly they turned and Hyungwon perked up with a smile upon seeing his friend. He looked safe, aside from a few cuts and blood splatters on his face and chest, the other seemed unharmed.

“You weren’t answering your phone,” Jooheon stared at Hyungwon and Kihyun, and the trail of blood following behind them. “Min said to meet him on the west side of the building! We got it covered here, for now. Go!” He turned his back to them, watching through the circular windows to cover the couple’s escape.

“Thank you, Jooheon!” Hyungwon called and turned around to head towards the exit door, passing the dead woman as they did. When they approached, Hyungwon pushed the door open, sidestepping and watching Kihyun’s footing on the ground as a precaution.

A series of clicks went off in front of them and the dread that followed made Hyungwon’s stomach churn. He froze in place, glancing at the four men who stood in their way. Kihyun tensed in Hyungwon’s hold, his fist curled around Hyungwon’s red shirt, so tight it trembled.

“Seok... and Kyun... no...” Kihyun said sadly. His two best friends were holding him at gunpoint. Their faces stoic, serious and it left Hyungwon and Kihyun filled with apprehension.

“We have our orders, Ki.” A black haired male said sternly. “You of all understand that.”

Hyungwon pulled his boyfriend closer, eyes looking between the men, watching who would make the first move. This couldn’t be the end for them, not now. They were so close. He searched for an escape, a way out, mentally calculating possibilities and outcomes of each scenario... he was coming up dry. If he were to use the handgun he took, he would be able to take one down but he and Kihyun would be dead before he had the chance to fire it again. This didn’t look good.

“You’re hit?” Another man asked, his tone more concerned as the blood leaked onto the concrete under the dim yellow outside light above them.

Kihyun nodded his head once, “You can thank Mr. Kim when you see him in hell.” He hissed out, making the two men who had spoken visibly react. They shared a similar look, one Hyungwon understood. It was the look of mercy, a mutual understanding between two who had the same thoughts.

“No, I don’t think we will.” The black haired male said, both men fixing their aim to the back of his coworkers head and pulled the trigger and two bodies laid dead between them.

Kihyun and Hyungwon had shrunk into one another when the guns went off. But when no pain could be felt, Hyungwon glanced up to see the two men left standing holster their weapons.

“You two...” Kihyun relaxed against Hyungwon, lips curling into a soft smile.

“We would never forgive ourselves.” The dirty blond said with a frown. “And I’m sure he wouldn’t either.” He gestured to Hyungwon.

“You’re right...” Kihyun looked up at Hyungwon, hand still clenched against the nape of his neck. “Hyungwon, that’s Hoseok,” Said male offered a wide smile, fixing his black hair from his eyes. “And that’s Changkyun. He’s a newbie-“ Kihyun introduced as the blond gave a small wave and smile. “And you guys know of Hyungwon.”

Hyungwon kept his suspicions to himself, however if Kihyun trusted them, then so did he. If either one made one fatal error, he wouldn’t hesitate to kill them where they stood.

Changkyun stepped over the dead bodies, acting as if they were just an insignificant speck of dust on the earth. “How bad is your injury?” He asked.

Kihyun sighed out, “Just a flesh wound. Hurts like a motherfucker.”

“I have transport on the west side of the building. We can get aid there.” Hyungwon informed before he pressed his lips to Kihyun’s temple. “You shouldn’t be on your feet, my love.” He said. “Let me carry you.”

“I’m fine.” Kihyun urged, but the wear of pain was all over his face.

“You should listen to him, Ki.” Hoseok stepped forward, avoiding looking at the puddle of blood forming under Kihyun. “We have to be fast and we love you, but you’ll slow us down.”

Kihyun exhaled heavily, “I... Ugh fine.” He looked at Hoseok and jerked his head to signal him closer.

As gently as he could, Hyungwon removed his hand from Kihyun and felt it round his back before securely grasping his own hand for support. Hoseok approached, frowning as he noticed the queasy expression on Kihyun’s face. “Ki...?”

The brunet couldn’t swallow it back any longer. “I-“ his grasp on Hyungwon’s wrist tightened and he bent over, throwing up all over the concrete. The pain was a factor and caused Kihyun to become physically ill. Hyungwon’s eyebrows knitted together, rubbing the elders back; he knew they wasted too much time already, anxiety nestled and grew like swirling vortex of disarray. Coming to terms with everything happening all at once was silently taking its toll on Hyungwon. But his sensory overload would have to wait.

As soon as Kihyun was done, Hoseok was quick to bend down, taking no mind to the vomit as Kihyun climbed into his back. He held onto the brunet’s thighs tightly. “Puke again if you have to.” He said to a whimpering Kihyun.

Hyungwon was grateful they had help, that there were people in Kihyun’s life who were loyal and supportive when he wasn’t around. There was something about it that warmed his core, brought a surge of energy that sparked his desire to protect. “Let’s move.”

“I’ll cover the back.” Changkyun voiced as they all rushed to the west side of the building. Hyungwon ran ahead, gun at the ready in his hand.

A white utility van came to a screeching halt fifteen feet in front of the small group, and the side door swiftly slid opened. “Hurry!” Minhyuk encouraged seriously, standing beyond the open door.

Hyungwon halted a few feet from the van, allowing Hoseok to approach first. “Kihyun’s been hurt, Min. Get the first aid.” He insisted, watching a calm but worried Minhyuk disappear into the back. Changkyun hopped in, helping Kihyun into the van by gripping his waist and pulled him up.

Kihyun cried out as he was moved, head lolling against Changkyun’s shoulder. He was losing too much blood from the large gash, tinting the natural melanin in his skin to a complexion a few shades lighter. Hoseok jumped in next, helping to move Kihyun further inside. Hyungwon gripped the edge of the open door, getting ready to hop in alongside them so they could make their escape.

“Hyungwon look out!”

The voice echoed behind Hyungwon but his head jerked to the left as he sidestepped, seeing a figure behind the van with a rifle held steady in a man’s grasp. Jooheon, having seen him approach, swiftly attacked the enemy by shooting the man’s legs. Blood and flesh followed the bullet out and he fell over, crying out in painful agony. His suffering didn’t last for Jooheon put him out of his misery with a bullet between his eyes.

Thankful, Hyungwon turned to his friend with a smile just as the echo of a single shot reverberated through the dank alleyway. Jooheon’s eyes widened at Hyungwon momentarily before he whirled around and spotted a sniper on the roof. He ducked under a ventilation system and spoke into his earpiece. “Sniper on the roof!” Another shot resonated through the air a second later and a teammate confirmed the rooftop attacker’s death. 

Staggering back, Hyungwon furrowed his brows as heat enveloped his torso. The painful ache enticed him to look down and mental clarity rendered him immobile. He’d been shot. Blood soaked his shirt, radiating outward. There was so much pain that it was hard to breathe. Hyungwon tasted something awful, a thick fluid that escaped and rolled down his lips. Sounds around him became distorted, far away. His vision began to blur, consciousness slipping along with the oozing blood wetting the gravel beneath him. His eyelids fluttered and his legs gave way. Jooheon ran to and caught Hyungwon around his waist before he could fall, eyes wide when he saw the blood across the other man’s body. “Hyungwon! Fuck, Hyungwon stay awake!”

And Hyungwon’s world went black.

\--

The sea breeze was gentle against his cheeks, soft wisps blowing through his black hair. The green grass tickled the soles of his feet as fresh air filled his lungs. Ocean waves crashed bellow the cliff’s edge, the sky was blue - reflecting cerulean hues onto the water. Serenity befell him, warmth surrounded him and he felt as light as the tranquil air around him. He knew not of hunger, of thirst, of hot or cold, of exhaustion or the heavy burdens life had weighed on him. Time was nonexistent, for it was just a fleeting thought here. A peaceful paradise. 

The grass flattened under his feet, only to bounce back up as he walked closer to the edge and took a deep inhale. Clean air dissipated the foul toxicity that still clung to him. He could live here forever, listening to the rolling waves, lay in the grass and feel the loving touch of sun rays melt away any afflictions. 

“Hyungwon...”

He pivoted on his heel, staring at a light that took the figure of a human. Squinting, he witnessed the form float closer towards him. The light faded, giving birth to a familiar face. 

Kihyun looked more celestial than he ever had, smile wide and arm extended out. The white robe around him shimmered as if made of starlight, shining brightly without obscuring vision. Light brown hair decorated with small beads of white swayed in the gentle current of air, an earthy aura radiated from him. 

“Hyungwon.” 

The far away voice came again. However, there was no movement from Kihyun’s mouth, he only continued to smile enchantingly with his hand open for him to take; an encouraging Kihyun wanted him to come. And so he took a step, hand reaching out with means to take his beloved’s hand. 

“Hyungwon!” 

The voice sounded louder, panicked. Mere feet from Kihyun, from sweet everlasting paradise, his entire being pulsed and was yanked backwards towards the cliff. He fell over the edge, pulled down by an unknown force. This was beyond his control. The bright light disappeared the farther he fell. Breath escaped him as he plummeted, waiting for the water to submerge him...

...

His eyelids strained as he opened them, squinting through the bright light. The discomfort that came with waking was tremendous. His body felt heavy, mind groggy, and throat parched. His chest hurt with a type of foreign pressure one would feel if someone had been laying on him for hours. As his mind and senses came to, the faint tone of rhythmic beeping filled the otherwise serene silence, wind blew softly through the open doors to his right, making the sheer white curtains lightly dance. The sun shone brightly inside the room, adding to the light sensitivity his eyes refused to overcome. The heat made his palms sweat and he pulled his right hand to rest on his torso, jostling the IV cords attached to his inner arm but his left hand had yet to follow. Slowly, Hyungwon turned his head and through half lidded eyes he saw his beloved fast asleep, resting his head on his arms as a makeshift pillow at the reclined man’s side with his hand curled tightly around Hyungwon’s. 

The consolation ran deep within Hyungwon’s body, overflowing, and lifted his spirit. Kihyun was alive and safe. The notion was enough to conjure joyful tears which began to leisurely roll down his cheekbone, yet he was quick to use his free hand to wipe them away on his wrist. 

Blinking away the sensitivity, he allowed his eyes to adjust to look around the room from his slightly elevated position on the bed. The walls were a light yellow, decorated with framed pictures of landscapes and a mirror. There were a few white doors to his left, a bouquet of assorted flowers sat in a vase on the dresser across from him and there seemed to be no other beds. Was he not in a hospital? 

Hyungwon laid his head back against the pile of pillows behind him with eyes on Kihyun, pulling his occupied hand to get Kihyun’s attention, unable to keep his smile away. 

Kihyun’s body jerked as he awoke with a start then eased himself up with a yawn whilst rubbing his eye. 

“Sleep well?” Hyungwon asked, voice cracking. 

The other male froze and dropped his hand from his face as he met Hyungwon’s gaze. Tears brimmed those tired but beautiful brown eyes. “Hyun-“ he choked on a sob and did his best to clear his throat. 

“Shh...” Hyungwon raised his left hand and wiped the freshly fallen tears off Kihyun’s cheek. Kihyun pressed the side of his face into Hyungwon’s palm, smiling through his quiet crying. 

Kihyun sniffed, obviously just as relieved to see Hyungwon as the other was to see him, if not more. He clung to Hyungwon’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “I... I thought I’d l-lost you-“ 

With a steady inhale, Hyungwon smiled wider. “It’ll take more than that to keep me away from you...” 

In this moment was intense happiness, gleaming like a beam of light to the soul. This light surrounded them with Love’s song of symphony, savouring this bond - this immeasurable connection that could never be severed. 

Kihyun rose to his feet and leaned over Hyungwon, their lips meeting for a firm and passionate kiss. Hyungwon cupped Kihyun’s face between his hands as their kiss lingered, until Kihyun accidentally pressed against Hyungwon’s injured body and they broke apart when Hyungwon pulled back with a groan. “Shit, oh my god-“ Kihyun leaned away with a panicked expression. “Baby I’m so sorry,”

Hyungwon lightly chuckled as he exhaled, “Shh.” He continued to hold Kihyun’s cheek in his palm, taking in his worried eyes. “I’m okay, my love, I’m okay...” with a soft soothing voice he reassured Kihyun who relaxed and sat back down in his chair. The pain that encircled his body was tolerable, and he still hadn’t come to terms with the fact he had been shot. Then he remembered Kihyun had been hurt too. “What about you? How’s your wound?” 

“Tender,” Kihyun answered, busying himself with caressing Hyungwon’s hand to comfort them both. “Thirteen stitches but mine wasn’t as bad as yours.” And then added. “Your buddy, Minhyuk, has skilled hands. He managed to stitch me in a moving vehicle.” 

“I did say it would take more than that. The universe knew I wasn’t done loving you yet.” Hyungwon winked, getting a shy smile from Kihyun. “And don’t tell Minhyuk that. He would never shut up about it.” Kihyun laughed. 

“So, I have questions but the main one is: where are we?”

Kihyun stood, pressing a quick kiss to the back of Hyungwon’s hand before letting go and faced the bedside table. “Let me explain, then.” He began whilst pouring water from a pitcher into a plastic cup. “I believe we are at a safe house east of Japan. A hideaway Hyunwoo flew us to.” Kihyun dropped a bent straw into the cup and brought it over to Hyungwon who curled his chapped lips over the straw and drank the refreshing water as Kihyun spoke. “When I was moved into the van, they laid me down in the back and Minhyuk started to tend to my injury. Then I remember random shots outside and then Hoseok and Jooheon were carrying you in. They set you beside me. I... I’ll never forget the panic I felt when I saw you laying there, bleeding. Hoseok said you’d been shot and I-“ Kihyun’s eyelids closed and he swallowed thickly and Hyungwon frowned, knowing fully well his boyfriend was recalling such a heartbreaking memory. 

Hyungwon released the straw and gripped Kihyun’s wrist, offering a smile when those glossy eyes opened for him. “It’s all right.” He assured softly, his scratchy tone gone thanks to moisture. 

Kihyun nodded and put the cup down beside the pitcher then sat once more with a deep breath. “You were shot in the stomach. The bullet passed through you but you were losing so much blood so Hyunwoo drove us to a safe location and while Starship medics were inbound to the checkpoint, we um... we did lose you at one point... but you held on. So after a few days they told us it was ok to move you. They gave us antibiotics and then we were transported to a plane that carried us out of Korea.” Kihyun patted the bed softly. “And this is where you’ve been for three days, still looking as angelic as ever.”

With a fond smile, Hyungwon squeezed Kihyun’s hand. “Suppose you haven’t left my side the whole time, hm?” 

“That’s true. He’s hardly moved.” 

The couple turned their attention to the door where Jooheon was smiling happily. “Hey everyone! Hyungwon’s awake!” He called out before walking over to his friend, noticing Kihyun’s certifying nod while saying, “He’s right.” 

Jooheon gently set his hand on Hyungwon’s shoulder. “You had us worried for a while. Can’t kill you that easily huh?”

Hyungwon grinned. “You know it.” 

The door opened wider and Minhyuk ran towards the bed with watering eyes, halting abruptly beside Jooheon on the opposite side from Kihyun. “I want to punch you in the head to make up for the emotional turmoil you put us all through for getting shot!” He pouted, his lower lip trembling. “But I want to hug you more for coming back to us.”

“Aw Min...” Hyungwon felt a tug on his heart when Minhyuk wiped away his tears from his eyes. He reached out and grasped the blond’s hand much like he did for Kihyun. Hyungwon knew he wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for everyone’s teamwork and for that he was most grateful. 

Jooheon put an arm around Minhyuk’s waist and rubbed his hand on the yellow material of his shirt. “You blubbering baby.” He cooed and pulled a tissue from the box beside the bed then offered it to Minhyuk who took it with a sniffle. 

Hyunwoo, Hoseok and Changkyun sauntered in then, all contently smiling. “There’s my star spy. How are you feeling?” Hyunwoo asked, standing at the foot of the bed with a hand on his hip. 

Hyungwon blushed at the unexpected name, “Tired, sore, relieved to see you - all of you, actually,” He glanced at all their faces, admiring how the sun’s light gave a warm atmosphere to the once bleak feelings. “Thank you, everyone... really, I wouldn’t be here without any of you.” He looked at Hoseok and Changkyun, smiling wider. “You two as well, thank you for looking out for Ki and helping us. You risked your lives and for that, I’m very grateful.” Kihyun’s hand tightened and when Hyungwon glanced at his boyfriend, the brunet was staring at Hyungwon lovingly. 

Hoseok ran his hand through his hair as Changkyun shrugged his shoulders up bashfully. “We’d do anything for Ki.” Hoseok deemed proudly. “And because you’re his other half, it’d be heartbreaking to see him without you. It’d be like night without day.” 

Hyungwon lifted Kihyun’s hand and pressed a soft kiss to the back of it. “My sun would never rise without you.” He uttered romantically. 

Jooheon’s face turned sour, Minhyuk squealed delightfully, Hyunwoo rubbed the back of his neck while Hoseok clasped his hands together with a wide smile and Changkyun groaned out loud, “Ugh not another poet.” Kihyun giggled and Hyungwon’s heart leapt. 

“Did you show him?” Minhyuk asked, all eyes were suddenly on Kihyun who shook his head in reply. 

Hyungwon looked between Minhyuk and Kihyun, confusion written on his face. “Show me what?” Everyone gave a knowing smirk and Hyungwon’s confusion doubled. “What?”

“Well, during the few days you were sleeping I kinda...” Kihyun raised his left hand and wiggled his ring finger which held a diamond ring that glistened brilliantly. 

Stunned, Hyungwon’s mouth fell open because Kihyun was wearing a ring. The ring Hyungwon was going to propose to him with! He had initially thought the box had been lost in the scuffle but there it was, nestled beautifully on Kihyun’s finger. “Ki, you...”

“I know there’s a lot of secrets between us yet,” Kihyun admired the diamond as he spoke. “But I fell in love with you because of who you are, not what you do.” 

Still astonished, Hyungwon didn’t know his mouth was still hanging open until Jooheon leaned over and pushed his jaw up. Even then he stared at Kihyun in disbelief. “You will?”

“I will.” Kihyun confirmed, tightening his hand in Hyungwon’s with a wide toothy smile. 

Hyungwon felt moisture build in his eyes, his heart full of love and happiness. At this moment in time, he swore he was the luckiest man on earth because Kihyun had said yes! 

There was a moment of pure bliss where everyone soaked in the merriness radiating in the room. Changkyun broke the peace by scoffing, “Just kiss already, damn.” Kihyun chuckled as he surged forward, catching Hyungwon’s plump lips in a deep kiss that had everyone in the room cheering about. 

When they broke apart with glistening eyes, Hyunwoo divulged the company in the room by announcing Hyungwon’s need for rest. Minhyuk’s shoulders dropped in disappointment but like everyone else he understood. After a few words of congratulations, Kihyun and Hyungwon were left alone again and a sense of contentment came over Hyungwon as he ogled the ring around Kihyun’s finger. “So what now?” 

Kihyun hummed a sigh at his fiancé’s words. Slowly he stood up and angled his body as to lay beside Hyungwon who did his best to make room for the brunet. “Well... I imagine we wait until you’ve healed first. Me, Seok and Kyun abandoned our agency and we are probably going to be hunted.”

Hyungwon set his head on Kihyun’s shoulder. For their love, all three of them left, leaving their loyalties in question. Deserters were often hunted down and executed because ex-agents knew too much information that could be used against the agency. “So we have to lay low for a while hm?” Kihyun gave a nod. “Retiring at twenty-five doesn’t sound so bad.”

“They’ve likely cut our funds too, mine and the others...” Kihyun added glumly. 

Hyungwon found Kihyun’s hand and intertwined their fingers. “Don’t worry, babe, I’ve got you. I’ll make sure you’re safe, always safe. We can do whatever we want, go wherever we want to.” He tried to lighten the dreary mood by inspiring Kihyun’s call for adventure. “Or come work with us. We would love to have you guys.”

“We betrayed our agency, Hyungwon. What makes you think your company will trust us after we recklessly abandoned our previous one?” The reality of it weighed on them so suddenly but Hyungwon wouldn’t let their worries bother them so soon. 

The life of spies is to know, not to be known. 

But right now they weren’t spies, they were two humans in love. 

With a grunt, Hyungwon turned to face his fiancé, wincing at the dull sting of pain as he moved and set his hand against his stomach. Kihyun made a move to protest but stopped, knowing Hyungwon would have ignored him. “Ki...” he whispered, looking up at pink tinged eyes. “We will figure this out together. Maybe not now, but we have each other and that is all that matters.” He smiled warmly. “I promise that as long as I breathe, I will protect you with my life. I love you, baby, with all my heart.” 

Kihyun’s eyes watered again, or maybe they had remained glassy since Hyungwon woke. “I don’t deserve you.” He leaned down, pressing their foreheads together. 

“We have time, my love.” Hyungwon assured. “We have our whole lives yet to experience and learn. Who knows, maybe we will move to the countryside, have a family of our own, get a dog, watch our kids grow, become old and wrinkly, listen to Carrie Underwood and sip on tea on the porch till the sun goes down.” 

Kihyun stifled a laugh through his slow falling tears that he wiped away. “Planned it all out already huh?”

“You can thank Minhyuk for that. Actually, his fantasies of us don’t sound half bad now.” 

Relaxing against his injured fiancé, Kihyun pressed his face into Hyungwon’s mess of black hair. “Don’t tell Minhyuk that.” They shared soft chuckles before a calm quiet came over them, soaking in the moment. Kihyun’s voice broke the serenity, his tone gentle against Hyungwon’s head, “I know my integrity is in question and that is probably scary for you but I want you to know that I sacrificed everything I know to be with you. So from here on out, I want our relationship to have the honesty and truth that we lacked for the past three years. I want you to tell me everything, Hyungwon.” 

“I want that too, Ki. From your earliest memory ‘til now, leave nothing out.” Hyungwon paused before adding, “... that may take a while.”

“We’ll get there, my love.” 

Hyungwon’s plump lips pulled into a large smile, for their lives together had just begun and that was worth more than any and all missions.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated~ thank you so much for reading! ^^


End file.
